Made to Be Broken
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: A twisted, AU take on what happened on the Midgar cliffs and everything that followed. Reno gives Zack a very special gift... RenoZack, ZackCloud, SephZack, SephReno, Vamperism, general darkness, MasterServant, CD.
1. Demon Kiss

Demon Kiss

By: Jades

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters therein and I make no profit from this fic.

The wind was acrid, a hot, musty caress, and it scraped across Reno's skin with the urgency of a fervent lover. And maybe it was. Reno had not played footsy with the sun in what felt like many a year. A small smile adorned his lips. _Far too long, _he thought. The waning light warmed his cheeks with a seductive glow, and though his skin was unnaturally fair, he knew it wouldn't burn. Not now. Not ever again. Not since that day…

Reno settled himself against a large outcropping of rock to wait. It wouldn't be long. Humans were nothing if not consistent. Bring into the equation petty greed and pointless grudges and they were downright predictable. _Like me. _Random flashes of memory, images he couldn't quite place, feelings he couldn't quite identify sounded in his mind, but over the years, Reno had gone numb to any power they might have had, their intoxicating sway long lost in the waves of time. He'd been human once, and while he could recall instances, certain circumstances of that section of his past, he no longer remembered how it _felt._

Only one single human sensation stayed with him, and that was the moment that his humanity had been stripped from him. The fear, the anger, the muddled lust, the irrepressible urge to _sink,_ coupled with an untamable hunger…it was coiled and blurred into one unnamed emotion, bottled deep inside Reno's subconscious, only surfacing when _He_ came. Which he almost never did. _He _was the Angel. The Demon. The Reason they existed. The One. Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was never there. He showed his face to no one, appearing to his hand-picked children once every decade or so. It was true that they were technically _all_ his children; _He_ was the first, and all of them started with him, but it was only the few he chose, the ones he himself turned, that got to see him, to _know. _Reno was one of the few, the blessed, and because of his selection, regardless of being infinitely younger, Reno was stronger than most of the other descendants. A pureblood always suffused more power than someone receiving it down through the generations. It was kind of ironic when you though about the fact that you could have existed for centuries and someone reborn a day ago could be stronger than you. It all came down to parentage, and Reno had that in spades.

Reno ran a hand through his rakish hair, lifting the ornery strands out of his eyes as he scanned the horizon. They should be here…just over that rise… _Soon,_ he promised himself. He let his gaze focus on the sky, the milky violet tones comfortingly familiar. _Tell me, Zack, will you appreciate what I will give you? Will you forgive me? Or perhaps…perhaps you would prefer death? I cannot stop what fate will deal you, my friend, but I can let you out the other side…_

Footsteps echoed over the empty plane, quick, desperate, sluggish steps. Reno pulled himself to his feet, waiting. Soon enough, two men stumbled into view. Zack, looking a little worse for wear, forced himself forward, a thin, doll-like blond tucked under his arm. Zack had always been over protective. Looking him over, Reno decided that Zack looked more worn than anything. There was a numbing weariness that hung over him like a storm that wouldn't break, a cloying aura of despair. His face was haggard and lined, and his vibrant, determined eyes were faded but still _alive. _He seemed jaded, embittered somehow, and his usual exuberance was dampened by whatever mission immediately consumed him, but it was still _Zack._ And he was drawing closer and closer by the second. Reno smiled. _At last, it was finally time. _

There were raucous shouts in the distance, the threat of imminent pursuit. Reno watched as Zack gently laid his companion on the ground, whispered a promise to return, then drew his sword and headed back to meet their trackers head on, a brave, selfless act, but foolish, and in the end, hopeless.

The gunshots were loud and abrasive, and they echoed doom and possibility simultaneously in Reno's ears. Zack stumbled back into view, clutching his chest, and the red that seeped between his fingers was far too tantalizing, alluring with ridiculous effectiveness. The scent of it nearly drove Reno forward, but he forced himself to hold back, to wait. Just a little longer now. A few more moments to see what fate would decide.

Two more shots rang out, and Zack fell to his knees. Blood spewed from his mouth as he gasped for painful breaths he couldn't quite get. It was a cruel, unnecessary end, and Reno ached in places he couldn't remember having nerves. He _hurt_ for Zack, hated that he'd been so close to freedom, despised the fact that he'd had his life ripped from him so brutally, but even as Reno felt this, he was licking his lips in anticipation.

Zack crawled, inching forward, his eyes on his final goal—his prone companion. Whether he was still trying to save him somehow, or whether he wanted a hand to hold, an anchor as he died, Reno wasn't sure, but it was a pitiful, heart-wrenching sight. A few feet short of the blond's body, a masked figure approached, kicking Zack over onto his back with a heart clunking sound.

Reno snarled, his lips pulling back over his angry teeth. This was unneeded. Zack would die, of that much he was sure, they didn't need to abuse him on his way out! As the masked man aimed his gun at Zack's bleeding chest, Reno rushed forward, a blur of motion. He wrenched the assailant's head from his shoulders as the man fired a final, damning shot. The bullet collided with Zack's flesh with a sickening thump, and the fresh scent of blood spilled over Reno's senses.

The rest of the party crested the ridge as the body of Zack's attacker fell to the ground in an unceremonious, bloody heap. They stopped, dead still, their invasive noise falling silent as the grave as they stared. Reno pulled himself up to his full height and faced them. His voice was deep and cold. "You have done enough damage here. Leave while I am still willing to grant you your lives." Reno was relatively glad when they fled. He could hunt them down and kill them all later. Right now there were more important things to attend to.

He knelt down next to Zack, whose breathing was shallow and gurgling. Blood trickled from his mouth in a near steady stream now, and the only brightness left in those violet eyes was from the pain. Reno traced a gentle hand down Zack's face. Zack's expression changed as he tried to focus his eyes, as he struggled to recognize him, and a pang of something akin to sadness took root in Reno's body. He shushed the boy tenderly. "Don't worry, Zack," he promised, "I'll take care of it."

Leaning down, Reno settled his lips against Zack's, licking over the stained, supple flesh, indulging his whims, greedily tasting the blood that filled Zack's mouth. Reno could feel his skin heating, feel the pulsing need that pounded inside him, and he pulled back from Zack's lips, breathless and flushed. Fear tinged Zack's gaze as Reno carefully, lovingly slid an arm under Zack's shoulders. Reno lifted the dying man towards him, his head bowing to nuzzle against Zack's blood-spattered neck. Reno licked teasingly against the life-throbbing vein at the juncture, biding his time, waiting… When he felt Zack go rigid in his arms, felt the tell-tale shudder of death, he bit.

Reno's aching fangs slid deep into Zack's body, penetrating the very core of Zack's existence. Zack's body, heart, and soul rushed up into his mouth, dizzying Reno with its intensity, but he didn't stop. He sucked long and deep, taking all that Zack had to give, claiming it for his own, so that he could give it back to him. When Zack's heart finally ceased its beating, when pained breaths no longer came, Reno pulled back, laying Zack back against the tainted ground. Taking a moment, Reno studied Zack's lifeless form. It was so still, so serene it its ravaged perfection. His eyes still stared with unfinished purposes that flickered their last. Strange to see Zack in death, when he'd been the vibrant example of life for so long…

Shaking his head, Reno went back to the task at hand. He only had a few precious seconds to call Zack back from the void, before his spirit would be absorbed by the Lifestream. Biting into his own tongue until he drew blood, Reno leaned once more over Zack's body and pressed their mouths together. So different this time. So still… He pushed his bleeding tongue between Zack's slack lips. He slicked it around Zack's mouth, coating his inner sanctity with life-ridden red, brushing it over Zack's motionless tongue, letting his blood drip and ease down Zack's throat.

Once he was satisfied, Reno sat back…and waited…

After a few endless moments, Zack moved, slow, languid movements that started at his toes and gradually made its way up his body, rippling like liquid reactions. His fingers flexed and curled. His chest trembled to life, expanding with the weight of air being reinstated into the punctured lungs that were healing themselves. Zack's eyes opened, and behind the deep, faded violet was a curtain of black velvet, a harsh, midnight softness that shone like the stars. Rising to a sitting position, Zack scanned his surroundings, his gaze finally falling on Reno, who was watching him like a possessive predator. He stared into Reno's green visage, letting all his questions fall silent. He knew all there was to know. Seizing one of Reno's hands in his own, Zack lifted the cold fingers to his mouth and kissed them reverently.

"I know what it is you want from me." Zack said quietly, his voice a bit strange from the myriad of changes he'd undergone. "And I'll give it to you. But I have one request."

Reno raised an intrigued eyebrow. Leave it to Zack to be less that a minute reborn and already asking for favors. He gave Zack an appraising look. "And what would that be, pray tell?"

Zack sighed, then let his eyes travel to where the blond still lay, still and silent, his eyes growing even darker. "It's the only thing I want." Zack whispered. He turned his eyes back to Reno, his new master. "Let me save him."

tbc...


	2. Out of Time

Chapter Two: Out of Time  
By: Phoenix Dayze

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters therein and I make no profit from this fic.

Zack watched with practiced eyes as the bike roared to a stop and a small figure dismounted. The night swirled across Zack's vision, but it didn't matter. Not even the distance that stretched between Zack's perch on the roof of Seventh Heaven to the ground affected Zack's view of the thin blond who stepped with hesitant, quiet strides towards the door of the bar. Securing his fingers around the angel statue, Zack leaned his body out over the ledge in an attempt to catch every last glimpse of the unsuspecting man before he disappeared inside. He wasn't worried about being seen, his cloak of darkness was woven with the threads of time and fate; a damn near impenetrable shield. 

Zack smiled to himself. It wasn't too long ago that he had brought Cloud here, poisoned and half-dead. He had left Cloud curled against the doorstep until someone within could find him. He wished he'd been able to see him in, help Cloud the way that he deserved, the way he'd _promised_,but Zack's life had changed, and walking through those doors was no longer part of his reality. Reno had allowed Zack to complete his mission, to carry Cloud the rest of the way to freedom, to Midgar, but that was all. Zack was to deposit Cloud where help would find him, and return to the cliff where Reno would be waiting. That would have to be enough. It wasn't. But Zack was grateful nonetheless. After all, Reno didn't _have_ to grant him anything. 

Reno was his master, his father, his bloodbond. He was the key to Zack's very existence, and it was Reno's wishes that drove his life now. Reno was a first generation child, which meant that he was descended directly from Sephiroth, the first; he was strong and fast, and favored by most of their kind. Those who didn't favor Reno, were frightened of him. Reno had been waiting a long time for Zack to join him, and Zack's name was infamous before he'd ever been conceived to this life. Zack had a reputation to live up to, expectations to fulfill, and Reno was not looking to be disappointed. 

Zack jumped down from the roof as the door clicked shut, his body gliding through the air as he dropped soundlessly to the street below. His time here was up. The grin faded from his face as he realized again the awful truth. It wasn't just up for tonight, his time had run out. Cloud was well, and Zack wasn't to return here anymore. Reno had, for their human friendship's sake, allowed Zack to make frequent visits to check on Cloud, provided he did as he was told, and that he was never seen. But now, that privilege was being revoked. Cloud no longer needed looking after, and Zack was to lay this part of his past to rest. 

Zack wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't know why he felt the need to come here, couldn't remember what it was that he had _felt_ for this man, but it was enough to drive him out into the night. He used to know, but as time passed, all his thoughts and feelings, his memories and instincts had swirled and mingled and _changed_, and Zack no longer _knew_ what he knew. It all just was, and whatever he could make of it was simply a passing notion. And now Reno was asking him to give it up. Zack knew that somewhere, sometime, he had cared, but did he still? Did he really want or need to come here? He felt somehow that he did, but he didn't know _why_. Maybe it would be nothing to stop. Maybe it was just a fancy that would cease to exist once he set it aside. Out of sight, out of mind. It was, after all, what Reno wanted. And even if Zack had had a choice, he would have done what Reno wanted. Reno was his life now. And he loved Reno desperately, with all the passion that one can muster for their creator. 

Reno was Reno. The giver of life. The bringer of pleasure. The tormentor of his soul. Reno was all that Zack needed, and it was time for Zack to go back to him.

The door to Zack's apartment was unlocked when he got there. Sephiroth had given Reno the entire district to with as he wished, and every last occupant was kept under close scrutiny, some more than others. Zack just happened to be fortunate enough to be, quite literally, the boy next door. Not that that was any big surprise. After all that Reno had gone through to get Zack, as long as he had waited, it was to be expected. But even so, it wasn't any less of a shock to come home to an open door.

Stepping inside, Zack closed and bolted the door behind him. He knew Reno was waiting, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to waste time, so he quickly made his way to his bedroom, shedding his jacket as he went. Pushing open the door, his eyes scanned the near black room, and he was surprised when he saw nothing. What was Reno playing at? It wasn't like him to lead his children on. Reno was not predictable per se, but you could depend on him to do what he said, when he said, you could rest assured for eternity, that when he made a demand, he'd be there to ensure that you followed through, one way or another. Zack scanned the room again. But where was Reno now?

Zack stepped into the room a few paces, still searching. Nothing. There was a brief moment of panic as the notion occurred to him that he might be being hunted, but he squashed the irrational thought quickly. He had done nothing to warrant punishment of any kind, much less one as severe as termination.

With a heavy sigh, Zack settled on his bed, and leaned over to unlace his boots, his mind still swirling with confusion over the night's events. First Cloud, then Reno…

A light hand, laced with strength, settled on his shoulder, and it took every last ounce of Zack's newly refined reflexes not to jump. Instead, he froze, biding his time to see what it was his master wanted from him. Touch was Reno's purest form of communication. He used it for punishment, for pleasure—for control. So he waited.

Reno's voice was low, and filled sarcastic probing. "Did you say goodbye?"

After a brief, contemplative pause, Zack nodded curtly. "As much as I could without him knowing I was ever there."

"It's for the best, Zack." Reno allowed his fingers to ripple lightly over Zack's shoulder, one at a time, like piano keys. Reno's telepathic abilities were closely connected with physical sensation, and he was able to wield touch as a very powerful weapon. Especially on people like Zack, who had been easily swayed in life by anything that brought them physical pleasure. Zack was easily manipulated by the promising and withholding of pleasure, and the imminent threat of pain, and a simple touch was enough to prod him into a certain frame of mind without any actual thought at all. Reno used this gift now, shifting Zack's thoughts with each tap of his fingers. _Forget Cloud._ Tap. _Forget life._ Tap. _Forget everything but me…_ Tap. Tap. Tap.

Shaking his head as if to clear his muddled thoughts, Zack allowed a hint of what could have been sadness to touch his voice. "Still, I just wish I could remember…"

Reno's hand tightened almost unnoticeably on Zack's shoulder. "You sound unsure. Do you doubt me?" He let a finger trail over to brush against Zack's neck, pressing lightly against the pulsing vein.

Zack looked up then and smiled softly. "No."

Reno let a hand drift lazily through Zack's tousled, dark hair, the familiarity of the gesture almost painful as all of Zack's confusion melted away under his hand, leaving behind only those things that Reno wanted at the forefront of his mind. He caressed over the man's now pale cheek. "You are a good child." He said lowly. "Sephiroth will be proud of your progress."

Zack's heart lurched and clenched, his eyes widening. "Sephiroth?!"

Reno nodded. "Yes, Zack. Sephiroth will come. And when he does, I will present you to him. I think that he will have a lot of fun with you."

A strange look crossed Reno's face, and the best Zack could describe it was either, ridiculously proud, or sickeningly jealous. But neither seemed to fit the Reno that he knew. He swallowed thickly. He wanted to ask Reno…something, but he was finding it dreadfully hard to hold onto his hurriedly scattering thoughts. Both of Reno's hands were on him now, pulling his shirt over his head, stroking down his chest with fiery caresses that clashed too well with the icy touch of his palms. Zack gave up even the pretense of thought as Reno's lips claimed him, swallowing down Zack's very breath as his own. But as Reno pushed him down onto the bed, teased him hard, thrust deep into his body, and sank his fangs into Zack's neck, feeding upon the thick, tangy blood, there was still one single dark, pulsing thought throbbing in Zack's veins.

Sephiroth… 


	3. Father of the Night

-1Made to Be Broken

By: Phoenix Dayze

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters therein and I make no profit from this fic. 

Chapter Three: Father of the Night

The night whirled around him, images and muted colors spinning and tantalizing, and Sephiroth grinned. It was a beautiful night to be alive. Or dead, as the case may be. The sky was clear, the night was young, and possibility fairly rippled across the atmosphere. Right now, in this moment, Sephiroth felt happy. Content. Of course, that may have had more to do with the spicy young geisha he'd devoured just minutes ago, than the night itself, but Sephiroth could never be certain. And to put it plainly, he just didn't care. The hows and whys were irrelevant. All that mattered was that the world lay stretched out and dreaming at his feet, and Sephiroth felt _good_.

He levitated himself down from the tower he was perched on to land with a flourish of black, his leather trench coat billowing out around him. When his boot clad feet touched the ground, he headed off. Sadly, it was time to leave this sorry town. He'd had fun here. The people were self-centered and oblivious, and the blood was rich and flavorful, but he had other places to be.

Midgar. The name brought a hint of a possessive smile to his lips. That city was completely and irrevocably _his_. Most of his Firstborn children dwelled within its boundaries. Well…at least the favored ones. There were a few that Sephiroth had banished to the far reaches of Kalm and Wutai. And a few he'd just killed outright, but really, who was counting? But the bulk of his select few chosen were neatly packaged and labeled, divided and living handsomely on what Sephiroth had given them.

Midgar was divided into seven sectors, each of them under the command of one of his Firstborn. Sector 1 was Genesis's domain, an arrogant, peevish gentleman with a very keen appetite for warfare. Angeal had Sector 5, and he managed it with all the strength and expertise that a hardened warrior should. Rufus Shinra maintained Sector 6, which occasionally fell into disarray while he was masterminding some scheme or other. He'd slapped Reno with Sector 7, the most run-down, shitty district of them all, and he'd done an excellent job of cleaning the place up and keeping a tight reign on his citizens. The remaining three Sectors, 2, 3, and 4, were under Vincent's control until Sephiroth found someone worthy to seize the reins to one of them. Vincent was the first of the Firstborn, his eldest child, and was the only one capable of handling the level of responsibility that came with managing three separate territories.

Sephiroth shook his head, the moonlight gleaming in his hair. It was definitely time to check on them, if the information sliding into his mind on a scarlet-touched thread was any indication. Vincent seemed to think that trouble was brewing, and let his thoughts drift across their connection to whisper in his master's head. Vincent was always reliable and had a cunning sense of foresight, so it was best that he go straightaway. Besides, he owed Reno a visit anyway. He had promised, or rather, been wheedled into it. After two years of constant pestering by a flame red thread of indignant persuasion, he'd finally caved and agreed to stop by.

Reno was his most recent addition to his little family, and he had adapted perfectly, shucking the ties of his once-life and adorning the mantle that Sephiroth handed him without question of remorse. Sometimes, when Reno was doing something extreme, like the time he'd bombed his own sector to make a point, Sephiroth wasn't really sure why it was he'd decided to induct Reno into his chosen clan. The man was disrespectful on a base level, infuriating with a clarity that worried even him, and generally made a nuisance of himself. But he was quick-witted and strong, and ruled with a passion that made Sephiroth proud, despite himself. Reno seemed to know what being part of this dark circle truly meant, and used it to the best of his abilities. Of all his children, Reno was probably the most like him, which, in the end, always forced Sephiroth to admit that bringing Reno in hadn't been a mistake.

The small villa he'd roomed at was already quiet with slumber, and it took Sephiroth no time at all to settle his bill and slip into his rooms. Once Sephiroth had retrieved his personal items, he stepped out onto the balcony and launched himself into the air. He sighed with pleasure. It felt unbelievably good to soar again, to let the open sky receive him and let the wind caress and cradle his body like a lover's whisper. Generally he only allowed himself to fly when traveling from one city to another, preferring to be discreet and maintain his high level of anonymity. Flying about the town square tended to attract attention.

He grimaced. At least he didn't have to worry about that particular problem with his generations of children. Only Firstborn were strong enough to fly and shape-shift, after that, the bloodbond was too diluted, and they were smart enough to know better than to indulge in those powers without necessity. Sephiroth had struck them down for far less.

When the Midgar skyline finally rose into view a few hours later, Sephiroth touched down on the final Cliffside, staring out over the valley at the city. It was a beautiful sight, and it always sparked some twisted version of reminiscence in his heart, almost as if he were homesick for it. And maybe he was, in his own way. Being who, and what, he was tended to be a very lonely road, and the only people he cared about in the world resided here. He smiled to himself. It was good to be home.

A strange scent struck his nostrils, demanding attention, and Sephiroth angled his head away from the view and focused on it. A rich, familiar smell--earth and sweat and cheeky sarcasm, and an unbreakable determination. It swirled around his senses, taunting him, only, there were several other scents that mingled and kept him from readily identifying it. There was death here. A harsh, raw sorrow and the tang of failure. Blood. A muffled comfort. A sucking, emptying change.

Reno. Reno's unmistakable smoke and spiced Rum scent was here too, buried among the smothering weight of the dominating smells. Reno had been here. Reno had done…whatever it was that had caused these intriguing, intoxicating smells to linger so strongly. Sephiroth inhaled deeply, tasting the bitter fear-remnants on his tongue. Reno had turned someone.

Sephiroth moved about the small space, breathing, opening his mind to the memories that would still be clinging to the imprints of circumstance left behind. A flash of glittering violet eyes skittered across his vision, followed by the image of a death-glazed purple, chased by the unmistakable dark gleam of midnight behind eyes that used to know life…

Sephiroth snarled, his blood racing in his veins. Zack! Zack had been here! And Zack had…died… An untraceable ache welled up inside of Sephiroth's body. How had he not known? Zack had been a friend, a rare confidant among the mortals, a man of quality. How could he not have sensed his need? His pain? His demise? He should have been here, had meant to always protect this man who had so freely offered himself to others. But somehow, he had missed it. He had failed the one real friend he'd ever had, the only person who hadn't been loyal to him by blood. And now, Zack was gone…

No…Not gone…Changed. Reno had _turned_ Zack. His Zack! Anger and bitter rage boiled and seethed in the green of his eyes. How dare he! Reno _knew_! He knew that Sephiroth had known Zack. He had been there. That was where Sephiroth had found him--working alongside Zack. He knew everything, and yet, he still had the nerve to… Sephiroth's blood sang in his veins, calling for vengeance, for appeasement, for _blood…_

He launched himself back into the sky and turned his course to Sector 7. Reno had some explaining to do. And then…he was going to pay!


	4. Lost in Translation

**Made to Be Broken**

**Chapter Four: Lost in Translation**

**By: Phoenix Dayze**

**PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. I make no profit from this fic. This is purely for fun. rubs hands together Much, much fun... **

The smoke curled up from Cloud's lips and dissipated into the night as he took another long hit off of the stick held carefully between his fingers. The bitter, acrid sting filled his lungs and Cloud relished it while it lasted. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was a _feeling_. And Cloud had done precious little of that lately. Ever since he had returned to Midgar, since that day where everything…_stopped, changed_…Cloud had been at a loss, unable to remember, unsure of who he was, but knowing, without a doubt, that _something was gone._

Something had changed in him, that much he knew. He felt a kind of strength burning inside him where there only used to be weariness, and the ever-present fear was beginning to blossom with courage. Cloud didn't know where these things were springing from, or when they had come about, and the fact that he had undergone such drastic changes from what he thought he remembered himself to be, the fact that he had no memory of it, bothered him even more. He had been a certain way, but he pretty sure that what he was now, wasn't what he had been. And it all went back to that day…the day he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

Cloud took another deep pull on his cigarette. What had happened that day? And the days before? What led him to this place? What had changed him? Something important had happened to him before he'd woken up on the steps of Seventh Heaven, something life changing. But all the memories were hazy, without detail, and the people, or rather, person that always seemed to be there in the blurry recesses of his mind had no face. It was more an impression of a person, than someone he actually knew, an idea of someone he'd like to know, someone from his dreams. Only his dreams were no help either. They were just as jumbled and confused as the rest of him.

All Cloud knew was that _something_…something from that day had _lingered_, something that wasn't _his_. It was twisted deep inside him, hungry and aching, and it_ called _him. Sometimes at night Cloud could here a distant, desperate voice that he could almost recognize, a voice that always echoed inside him, but at those times seemed closer and more real than ever. Only Cloud could never find where it came from, because it came from inside him, and from all around him, from everywhere, and maybe it _was_ him. And the twin violet stars that watched him from the heavens were a figment of his own imagination, a fantasy he knew he didn't deserve.

And a few days ago, it had all stopped, simply ceased as though it had never been, and Cloud felt more lost, more _empty_ than he had this whole time. Whatever it had been, whatever guilt or imagining, it had abandoned him, and for better or worse, it was gone. Cloud extinguished the cigarette under his shoe and searched the sky one last time for the violet guardian stars and found none. He sighed. What had happened? What had changed? _Who are you? _Determined to find out, Cloud straddled his bike and revved the engine. He knew that Tifa would be worried when she realized that he was gone, but he didn't care. These questions needed answers, and he was damn well going to find them, and he wasn't coming back until he did!

tbc...


End file.
